Paradise Adventure Game
by shiploirlas
Summary: The core four (Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope, Fix-It Felix and Tamora Calhoun) game jump into an iPad by accident while they are trapped in a game app called "Paradise Adventure".
1. Chapter 1

**Ralph's POV**

It was a normal evening on the arcade, as always I'm the bad guy in the game, everyone was playing like crazy people outside, while Felix was still fixing the building, and the nicelanders are hold still inside, until Litwak announce that it's late and it's closing time, so the kids leave the arcade, while he locks the door, and we checked if there's no one inside, so we break character, and everyone started to leave their games as I go to Sugar Rush with Felix to meet Vanellope.

We arrived at Sugar Rush, and we see that the kid is still racing with the girls, and as always she's the winner, so we went there as we say hello to her, while the others leave their karts on the corner of the castle.

"Hey kid" I said waving, "Hey Stinkbrain, how it's going there?" Vanellope said hugging me, "Good, just a normal day as always, I wreck the building, and Felix trying to fix the building" I said laughing, "Yeah, as always doing my job ma'dam" Felix said, while we everyone laugh, "We are going to Tapper's to drink something, wanna go?" I asked to Vanellope, "I will, but I'm still nervous, because I haven't leave the game yet since the game restart and I'm scared if I can't still leave the game" Vanellope said, "You will, to prove you let's go to the exit now" I said, "Okay" Vanellope said, while I take Vanellope to the exit door of the game.

* * *

 **Vanellope's POV**

We arrived at the exit limit, Ralph and Felix were looking at me like you can do it, just pass the exit and you'll be free forever, imagine going to another games, that would be so much fun, I was thinking to myself, so I decided to pass the exit limit, but in the end it worked, I passed the exit limit, I was so happy that I can go out of Sugar Rush and see other places, while Ralph and Felix were proud of me, as we leave Sugar Rush while Ralph was carrying me on his shoulder like a father-daughter thing, it was cute actually.

We were in the Game Central Station, it was so big and full of game characters I haven't see it before, it was a great big experience, then we see Sergeant Calhoun leaving Hero's Duty with her soldiers, as we went there to say hello, while Felix went running, as he start to hug her with passion, while she hugs back.

"Hey honey" Felix said hugging her, "Hey guys, how's your games going" Calhoun said, "Good, as always, being the bad guy with no cybugs this time" Ralph said laughing, "And I can leave Sugar Rush now" I said with happiness, "That's great, you can now live the world now, I'm proud of you girl" Calhoun said, "Thanks" I said, "We're just going to Tapper's for a drink, wanna join us ma'dam?" Felix said, "Sure, but first I have to check if there's no cybugs now inside the game, I'll be back on 10min, wait for me on Tapper's" Calhoun said, as she gets inside her game, while we leave and we enter to Tapper's.

We enter to Tapper's, and it was so full, it has so many characters there drinking and laughing, while we sit on a table, and Tapper give us drinks while he attend all people, I was so happy because I haven't experience this moment before, even when I was a glitch, so I said thanks to Ralph, Felix and Calhoun for supporting me, not because for helping me got out of game, it's becuase I have real friends from another games, and I like it, while Ralph, Felix and Calhoun were touched what I said, as we start a group hug, until a yellow star character came in with a bad attitude, and sit next to us, but he was so angry that when Tapper gave him a drink he throws him in the head, we were so shocked about this so we start to argue with him, but he decided to leave instead, while we chase him from the exit to the GCS, until we lost him, we don't know where he was until we saw a mysterious outlet on the side of Asteroids, we don't know what is it, but Ralph and Felix thinks that is a dangerous place, so I went there anyway to see what is it, Ralph, Felix and Calhoun went inside to stop me, until the yellow star came in because he was hiding from the other outlet game, as we found out that it was a charger entrance to some a weird place, so he decide to enter there too, while on the outside of the arcade, a girl enters to the arcade to get her iPad because she leave it on the side of Asteroids, as she unplugged it, and leave the arcade with the iPad without noticing that we were there inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vanellope's POV**

I was still running to the bottom of the hallway cable to see what game it was, while Ralph, Felix and Calhoun were still chasing me because I ran like a crazy kid trying to search some adventure, until we arrived into the end of the cable but it was nothing like a black void, I didn't see anything here, then Ralph, Felix and Calhoun arrived while Ralph catched me and he scold me for running like that way.

"Don't ever do that again kid" Ralph said angrily, "Sorry Stinkbrain, I was just wondering what it was here" I said laughing, "Oh my land, What is this place?" Felix asked, "I don't know, we are in a unknown place that is black and weird" Calhoun said, "It's kinda scary" I said, "I think we are in a empty dark place with no things and lights" Ralph said, "We need to find the exit now before the arcade opens" Calhoun said as she start to find the exit from here, until we found out that the exit wasn't there, and we are stuck here, "Okay, we need to tell you something but please don't get panic, we are trapped" I said, "What? This can't be real, we are gonna stay here forever, with no survival, no exit, we'll die pixel by pixel, we won't ever gonna see the GCS again, and my game is gonna be out of service again!" Felix said with panic, "Calm down Fix-It" Calhoun said as she started to slap his face to calm him down, in which it worked, "What are we gonna do now?" I said, "Nothing, we have to wait here, until the exit appears again" Ralph said, "Okay, who wants to get chills?" I said taking candies from my hoodie, in which they took candy while we were chilling searching for a hope, as we fall asleep.

* * *

 **Shiplo's POV**

I arrived home from the arcade because I leave my iPad there, thank god that someone didn't stole it, it's my personal iPad, like a diary but electronic, so I turn it on, to play a game, and I found out a mysterious app called "The Core 4" in which I was confused because I didn't remember to download that app, so I open the app to find out what is it, and I see 4 characters sleeping inside the app, it was a giant with big hands, a little girl, a plumber and a soldier, so I tried to tap them, in which they woke up and they start to scream while I do the same thing, I thought it was a game simulator, but it wasn't, as I was about to throw my iPad away, until they start to talk to me.

"Don't throw us" Ralph said, "Who is talking? Are you guys real?" I said with fear, "No, we are fake, obviously we are real" Vanellope said, "OMG, this isn't happening, this is a dream, I am dreaming now, I'm talking to real characters" I said, "Calm down now girl" Calhoun said, "Okay, I will" I said, "Can you please tell us who are you?" Felix asked, "I'm Shiplo Wanderson" I said, "Nice to meet you Shiplo, I'm Wreck-It Ralph, those are my friends: Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr. and Tamora Calhoun" Ralph said, "Nice to meet you, wait are you guys from those games I played on the arcade?" I said, "Yeah, how do you know that?" Vanellope said, "I played Fix-It Felix Jr., Sugar Rush and Hero's Duty all day in the arcade like a crazy girl, I love your games so much" I said, "Thanks ma'dam, you make my honeyglows grow" Felix said, "Okay, let's go straight to the point, where are we Shiplo?" Ralph said, "You guys are in my iPad" I said, "iPad? Is it that a game?" Vanellope said, "No, it's the name of a portable electronic tablet" I said, "We are inside a tablet, that makes more sense of the long hallway we ran" Vanellope said, "You mean the iPad charger?" I said, "Yeah, I like the name" Vanellope said, "Okay" I said with an awkward look, until the yellow star character came in on the app, Ralph, Vanellope, Felix and Calhoun stared him madly, as he was still freak out about it, "Why are you guys looking at me angrily? The yellow star said nervous, "Because you throw a drink at Tapper in the game Tapper's" Ralph said, while I recognize the star because he was in my app game called "Paradise Adventure", in which he is the main character.

"Hey Starly" I said, "Hey Shiplo" Starly said, "Where have you been?" I asked, "I was stuck into a place called Game Central Station, and you forgot to pick me up" Starly said, "Oh, sorry for that, it was late and Mr. Litwak closed the arcade" I said, "Starly?" Ralph, Vanellope, Felix and Calhoun said, "Oh yeah, I forgot, guys, this is Starly, the main character of the game called "Paradise Adventure", Starly those are Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix and Tamora Calhoun" I said introducing each other, "Nice to meet you and I'm really sorry for throwing the drink at Tapper's, I was mad because Shiplo didn't pick me up and she forgot me on the arcade" Starly said, "It's okay, don't worry, we can be friends" Vanellope said, "Thank you" Starly said, "This is awesome, well I need to turn off the iPad, I have to go to sleep, so be nice to him, see ya tomorrow" I said as I lock the iPad, so it was only Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, Calhoun and Starly alone in the app, Starly was sick of this empty void, so he opens a magic portal in where he can game jump in all the apps of the iPad, as he invites the Core 4 to stay the night on "Paradise Adventure", so they accept and go with him, as he start to guide them into the app.


	3. Chapter 3

**Starly's POV**

I opened a portal to Paradise Adventure with Ralph, Vanellope, Felix and Calhoun to make them stay the night, as we arrived and they were so shocked and amazed because the game was big like a metropolitan city along with a big coast on the right side, as we enter there and I made them a tour from the big city, in which all the citizens are shape forms, Vanellope was laughing, while Ralph was holding her, as we arrived to my house that it's on the east coast on the side of the city, so we went inside and they meet my wife Sherri that is a heart shape form.

"I'm home sweetie" I said hugging Sherri, "Starly, where have you been? I was worried that you'll never come back, I thought I lost you" Sherri said, "Don't worry honey, I was fine, I was stuck in the arcade and trapped in the Game Central Station" I said, "Who are those people?" Sherri asked, "Oh yeah, I bring some guest here for a night, this is Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr. and Tamora Calhoun, they are friends from the arcade" I said, "Nice to meet you" Sherri said as she shake hands with them, "It's a pleasure, ma'am" Felix said, "Okay, we'll show you the rooms in where you guys are going to sleep" Sherri said as she check if there's room for us, but the problem is that we don't have enough rooms for 4, so they have to share rooms of 2, "How are we gonna splited the rooms, boys and girls or wanna boy and girl together?" I said, "But I wanna sleep with Ralph" Vanellope said, "Not this time kid" Ralph said as he put Vanellope down, so me and Sherri decided that Ralph and Vanellope share a room, while Felix and Tamora share another room, so it was decided as we let them alone to be comfortable.

 **Ralph's POV**

Now that we were in a city game on a portable tablet, Vanellope was begging me to go outside to see the city, because she wants adventure, I was so tired now to go there, so she dragged me into the door, and I said no, until I heard Felix and Calhoun fighting, I don't know what is happening right now, so Vanellope decided to spy them in the outside of the door, while I tried to stop her for been eavesdropping, so she still was spying on the door, I think they are fighting because Calhoun was jealous thinking that Starly's wife might try to win Felix, so went inside the room to fix the problem.

"Why are you guys fighting?" I said to them, "It's none of your bussiness Wreck-It" Calhoun said, "Sorry lady, for meddling" I said, "Could you please leave Ralph?, me and my wife are having some issues" Felix said, "Okay, I'm leaving" I said as I was walking throught the door, until Vanellope came in trying to help so I stop her, "What is wrong now?" Vanellope said, "They won't tell you why they are fighting, so let's go kid" I said carrying Vanellope, "But I want to know why?" Vanellope said, "Okay, we are fighting because I'm jealous of Sherri" Calhoun said, "Really? That's all? Boring" Vanellope said, "Aww, and I thought you were a strongly tough woman, but I see she has her sweet soft side too" I said, "You don't have to be jealous Tammy, Sherri is married and she isn't my type anyway, remember I'll always love you, no matter what, because you're my dynamite gal" Felix said, "Thanks, and you'll always be the Fix-It Felix I love so much" Calhoun said as she kiss him with passion, while me and Vanellope were watching them happily while we leave their room to leave them alone.

 _An hour later..._

I was sleeping in the room with calm trying to not wreck things, because sometimes I have dreams about breaking stuff, so I woke up to see if Vanellope was sleeping, until I see her bed was empty, I was worried now because I thought she would be somewhere, so I knock on Felix and Calhoun's room to help me find Vanellope, as we tried to search in the house, and nothing, I was so worried that Vanellope was missing, so I ask Starly to help me find her, but I found out that Starly is gone too, because Sherri told me that he was out in the city, so I suspect that he may take Vanellope, so me, Felix and Calhoun went outside to find out about this, while Sherri was cleaning the house, I'm gonna wreck that guy so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ralph's POV**

Me, Felix and Calhoun were searching for Vanellope because she was kidnapped by Starly, I knew he was a bad guy, just like me, but more evil, so we went into the big city to find her, I was worried if she gets hurt or even worse get tortured because she has glitching problems, so I tried to do the best to find her before it's too late.

"Did you guys find her?" I said, "No, she's not in the Chinese Town, in the Center, and the South" Felix said, "There's no signal of the girl Wreck-It" Calhoun said, "Dammit, we need to search the North now, we are not gonna give up" I said, "Okay, let's go now ladies" Calhoun said, "But we are not ladies" Felix said, "It's actually a expression Fix-It" Calhoun said, "Okay" Felix said, while we went running to the North of the city to still find Vanellope, I hope she's fine now.

* * *

 **Vanellope's POV**

I was walking through the streets by myself trying to find adventure, even that I don't need Ralph and the others to be happy, so I start to explore the city, it was so beautiful that it has some delightful lights, then I saw a candy store building, it was so big, so I enter there to buy candy for my Sugar Rush friends, until I saw Starly on the corner talking to someone, so I decided to follow him and spy him to see what's going on, and I found out something that I wasn't expected to see, Starly wasn't a real character, he was a virus disguised as the character, I was shocked about this, so I talk to him about the problem.

"Hey Starly" I said waving to him, "Hello Vanellope, what are you doing here?" Starly said, "I was buying candy and I saw you here so I came here to say hi, but later I found out that you aren't the real Starly" I said, "What do you mean?" Starly said, "I saw you transformating into someone else, so you're not part of this game" I said, "Shut up girl, don't scream" Starly said, "Who are you?" I said, "I'll tell you who I am, if you promised to tell anyone, promise?" Starly said, " Okay I promise, I wanna see your real you" I said with excitement, "Okay, I am" Starly said as he started to tramsform into a big virus bug in which I was shocked because I was still afraid of the bugs since the cybugs invasion on Sugar Rush, so I went running through the exit, to find Ralph and the others, because I was still freak out that the bug was now invading the city, until I found a secret door inside a corner in order to hide from the bug, while I cried because I was lost, I wish Ralph would be here with me because I'm scared.

* * *

 **Ralph's POV**

We were still finding Vanellope on the North side of the city, and she isn't everywhere, I was about to cry while Felix was consoling me, and Calhoun was still trying to find her with a GPS, until we saw shape people running and screaming, I think something is happening in the city, we went there running through the center and we see a big bug eating the buildings, everyone were in danger so Calhoun was in charge to kill the bug, while I tried to help her fight the bug, Felix ran away to find a place to hide, until he found the secret door on the corner in where there he finally found Vanellope, as he hugs her because we were worried for her.

"Where have you been? We were looking for you in the entire city" Felix said, "Sorry hammer, it's just that I was boring in Starly's house, and I escape from there for an adventure for the first time, and then I found out that Starly wasn't a real character, it became a bug, and right now it's eating the city, so I decided to hide here for safety" Vanellope said, "Don't worry, I'm here with you, I'll take care of you" Felix said, "Thanks" Vanellope said as she hugs him strongly, "Anyway where's Ralph and your wife?" Vanellope asked, "They are outside fighting the bug" Felix said, "We need to help them or they will be die" Vanellope said, "But it's dangerous outside, even we are too short to fight a giant monster" Felix said, "You are right, so we are going to stay here doing nothing?" Vanellope said, "Of course" Felix said as we start to play some chess here until we saw someone enter and it was me and Calhoun, as I start to hug Vanellope with tears, while Felix and Calhoun were happy that we are together again, so we make a group hug, until I see someone else there unconsious, and we found that it was Starly, the real Starly, we were confused about what is happening here because Starly was a virus that became a bug and I then suddenly we saw the real one here locked in this closet, so we decided to make a plan to stop the bug while trying to wake up Starly to save this app before it's too late.


	5. Chapter 5

**Starly's POV**

I was unconsious on a secret door, because I don't know why am I there and who locked me here?, until I finally woke up by a bucket of water by Ralph, Vanellope, Felix and Calhoun, while I was scared of who they are, I was having a bad memory.

"Who are you guys? Why am I in the closet?" I asked to them, "We are Ralph, Vanellope, Felix and Calhoun, and we don't know why are you here" Ralph said, "Me either, and I'm scared, because everyone think that I disappeared, even my wife Sherri is worried for me" I said, "What happened that day?" Vanellope said, "I remember that I was on the house with Sherri, and then some friends take me out for a drink in a bar, we were having a great time, until some strangers came in to fight with the customers and they knocked me, so someone took me from there to the closet, while a weird bug disguise as me to conquer the city, and that's all I remember" I said, "That explains everything about the transformation" Vanellope said, "But now that big bug is eating the entire city, we need to do something now" Calhoun said, "Let's do what we do on Sugar Rush, kill the bug and then restart the game" Ralph said, "Great idea, but the restart in Sugar Rush was different because from the console, and we are in a portable tablet, remember?" Felix said, "True, we need to find the restart from this app, is there a restart button from here Starly?" Ralph asked me, "I think so, there's one in the southern part of the city, and it's far away from here" I replied, "Dammit" Ralph said, "But if you want to go there faster, you have to take the Subway Metro Station" I said, "Subway Metro? What is that?" Vanellope asked, "It's a train in the ground, all cities have one" I said, "Okay, so this will be the plan, me and Calhoun are going to fight the monster, while Felix and Vanellope are going to find the restart button to restore the game, Starly go with them, you know where is it" Ralph said, "Okay, let's go now" I said as I take Felix and Vanellope with me, "Be careful guys" Vanellope said, "We will, don't worry kid" Ralph said as he hug Vanellope strongly, while we splited ways to save the game.

* * *

 **Vanellope's POV**

Me, Felix and Starly were running on the streets to find a metro entrance while trying to avoid the bug from eating us, until we find one on the side of a Deli, so we enter there, but we need to pay tickets for a ride, so Starly payed the tickets and we went to the station, but the metro train takes long to come in, so we sit down and wait, while we start to chat each other.

"So you were locked in the closet, and we were with the bug all the time?" I asked, "Yeah, actually, why you guys didn't notice that?" Starly said, "Because we though you were you sir" Felix said, "Oh, I see, it's okay, how was Sherri, is she okay?" Starly said worried, "She's fine, don't worry, she's safe in the house" Felix said, "Thank god, I was worried if she gets eaten by the monster, she means a lot to me" Starly said, "I know how you feel, I feel the same thing with Calhoun, she's my dynamite gal and it's cute how she worries for me if I got hurt" Felix said, "Why? Is she overprotective?" Starly said, "No, but she gets scared if I got eaten by a bug, because she got programmed by a backstory about her old fiance who got eaten by a cybug" Felix said, "Oh, that's sad" Starly said, "Yeah, but that won't happen to me because I died and respawn at the same time, I was programmed that way in my game" Felix said, "Cool, I wish I could do that always if I got in a accident" Starly said, "Me too, I'm a racer and I overpass my speed limit" I said meddling in their conversation, "I see, so in this group, Ralph and Calhoun are the parents, and you guys are the little kids" Starly said, "Unfortunanenly, yeah" I said, "That's cute, someday me and Sherri will have kids" Starly said, "Okay" Felix said, until the train arrived and we get in inside while I was holding a pole and Felix's hand to go to the South of the city.

 _Meanwhile outside on the city..._

* * *

 **Ralph's POV**

Me and Calhoun were still hitting the bug, while Calhoun was shooting with her gun, but the bad thing is that the bug was getting more bigger, because he ate the half of the city, he ate the North side, and the West side, I hope that he doesn't eat the South part, because there is where the restart button is over there, so the bug went to eat the East side where is Starly's wife, so I went there to save her by taking her away and keep her safe, while I start to still fighting, but Calhoun got ran of missils, so she went to a weapon store to buy some missils, and I bought a gun in which it was new for me, because I haven't use one of these before, so Calhoun teach me how to use it, so I used it to shoot the monster, and we start shooting him.

 _While on the Metro Station..._

Felix, Vanellope and Starly arrived to the South station, in where they leave the place to find the restart button, but they didn't see it, so we have to enter to every building to find the button, until Felix found a smart old lady saying that the restart button is in a place where you can go deeper, in which he was confused about this, so he asked the lady where is it?, but she replied that it's in a statue inside the park, so he told Vanellope and Starly that is in park so they leave there as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Vanellope's POV**

Me, Felix and Starly were still running to the park, but the problem is that there's so many statues, the old lady didn't specificed which is the real one, so we start to check all the statues, until I found the real button, as I call Ralph in a walkie-talkie to confirm about the ubication of the button.

"Stinkbrain, we found the restart button, it's in a statue" I said, "Great job kid, now I will tell when you start to press it to restore everything" Ralph said, "Okay, be careful" I said worried, "Don't worry I will be-" Ralph said as the signal went down, "Ralph? Ralph?! Can you hear me? Stinkbrain?! I said worried now, I was about to cry while Felix and Starly came in with me, "What's wrong?" Felix said, "The signal went down and Ralph doesn't reply" I said, "Leave it to me" Felix said as he took the walkie talkie from my hand to talk to Ralph, "Ralph? Brother?, are you ok?" Felix said, "Fix-It?" Calhoun said replying, "My lady, what is happening there, where's Ralph?" Felix said, "He's hurt right now" Calhoun said, "What?!" I said while we were shocked, "Oh my land! How that happen?" Felix said, "The monster hit him hard from a big statue and he got knocked" Calhoun said, "I need to help him now" I said, "Vanellope, you can't go there, it's dangerous, you could get eaten by the monster" Felix said, "I don't care, I will do anything to save him, he's was my hero on Sugar Rush, but I'll be the heroine in this game" I said, "Good luck, me and Starly will be charge of the button" Felix said, "Okay" I said as I start to hug Felix strongly, as I take a car from there to drive directly to the center to came to rescue Ralph.

 _While on the center..._

I was still driving from the streets, and I saw that the city was so destroyed by the monster, Calhoun was alone fighting the monster, so I went there to help her, but I saw that the monster was extremely bigger than the normal building, Calhoun was ran out of missils again, but the problem is that she doesn't have money to buy another pack, so she's screwed now, while she hides behind a building, while I was in front of him, telling some things before getting eaten by the monster.

"I don't care if I have a great and a bad time, this was the adventure I wish to have, it was the best thing that I've ever lived since I was glitch, so I want to say thanks for everything, and thanks for your friendship, if Ralph is dead, I'll go with him and die too" I said crying as I came to the monster to eat me, until I drop some candy from the street, so he start to eat them, but I found out that he was allergic to candy, so he keep eating, until he start to inflate and started to blow up, everyone were cheering up for Vanellope for beating the monster, Calhoun got out of the building, and she was proud of me, so I called Felix from the walkie-talkie to press the button, so he start to press the button, and everything was fixed, like magic or something, so the city was back to normal, but Ralph was still unconsious, so I call Felix again to came in to fix him, so he came in faster as he could to help him, as he start to hit Ralph with his gold hammer, and he eventually wake up confused what is happening.

"What happened?" Ralph said, "Stinkbrain! You are alive, I thought you were dead" I said hugging him, "I was unconsious because the monster hit me hard with that building" Ralph said, "I know, I beat the monster by myself" I said, "That's awesome, I'm proud of you kid" Ralph said as he start to hug me, while Starly was searching for Sherri, but she was angry with him inside the store, so he start to make up with her.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Starly said, "Yeah, I can't believe you leave again and you became a monster to destroy the entire city" Sherri said, "I wasn't the monster, he became as me to conquer the city, I was locked in a closet" Starly said, "Why you didn't tell me, I would go there to rescue you" Sherri said, "Really? I'm so sorry sweetheart, I didn't know that, I was unconsious that day that happen, I hope you can forgive me because I don't want to lost you" Starly said, "I will, just because I love you, but promise to not leave the house" Sherri said, "I promise, this time is for reals" Starly said as he kiss her, while we stare them happily, but we found out that it's 7:30am outside the world, and the arcade opens in 30 minutes, we need to go now, but we are stuck on the tablet, so Starly uses his portal keys to open the portal to the black void to see Shiplo and tell her to go to the arcade with the iPad to plug it and return to the GCS.


	7. Chapter 7

**Starly's POV**

We arrived at the black void to see if Shiplo turn on the iPad, to ask her a favour to go to the arcade, until she woke up with a notification from the app and she turn it on and we see that she was a mess because she was already awake, so we start to talk to her about the day.

"Hello Shiplo" Starly said, "Hey guys how was your staying on the city?" Shiplo asked, "Good, we had so much fun, I beat a giant monster" Vanellope said, "That's great" Shiplo said, "Let's get straight to the point, Shiplo, we need to go to the arcade now before opening" Ralph said, "So were asking you if you go there to plug your iPad and let the guys leave?" Starly said, "I would love to help you but I can't, I have school at 8:30am, and I arrived there at 8:15am" Shiplo said, "C'mon, if you don't do it, we'll stay here forever, and our games will be out of service, please, could you make a stop on the arcade before school?" Felix said begging me, "Fine, I'll do it, but you'll have to wait because I need to take a shower and those things" Shiplo said, "Okay, we'll wait" I said, "wait for 10 min" Shiplo said, "Okay" I said while she locks the iPad, while we start to wait.

 _10 min later..._

* * *

 **Shiplo's POV**

I finish taking a shower to leave to the arcade before opening, so I dress up and prepare my stuff, then I start to leave the house to go to the arcade.

I arrived there, but it was closed, so I do the most amazing trick that everyone knows, and it was trying to open the door with a card, as it works, so I get in inside to see that the games are turn off and the characters aren't in character yet, so I was shocked that it was real, so I trust them and decided to plug the iPad in the outlet section, as I turn in on to tell them that they can go now in order to go to school.

 _While inside the iPad..._

"I think this is a goodbye now" Starly said, "Yeah, thanks for everything Starly" Ralph said, "If it wasn't for you, we were be eaten by a monster" Vanellope said, "I know, you guys were the heroes who rescue my city, so thanks for that, I hope I can see you again to visit you, Shiplo always came here everyday after school" Starly said, "Okay, we'll see you later sir" Felix said, "We are leaving now, goodbye Starly" Ralph said, "Bye guys, have a great day" Starly said as Ralph, Vanellope, Felix and Calhoun start to hug him, and they go to the exit of the charger, to return to the GCS, while Starly returns to the game, while the others arrived to the GCS safe and sound, and they get in inside their games, while I unplugged the iPad charger and I walk away from the arcade.

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

The arcade closes once again, and the core four plan a picnic reunion in Fix-It Felix Jr. with the nicelanders and the Sugar Rush racers to talk about the crazy adventure they got inside my iPad, they were laughing about the funniest things that happened there, until someone arrived to the game, and it was Starly again with Sherri, he said hi to everyone and they let them join the picnic, as he was happy to be here, because he got an announment that he's father now because Sherri is pregnant, as everyone cheers for the new member of the family and they celebrate with a big party.

 _The End :3_


End file.
